High
by Suraya2903
Summary: Songfic - Combien de mois, combien d'années ? Dis-moi Kanon, combien de ces instants précieux volés au quotidien et que tu regrettes amèrement aujourd'hui ?... petit OS sur un chevalier brisé.


_L'histoire est une songfic. Comme indiqué dans le titre, elle reprend le thème de la chanson « High » de David Hallyday. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une très belle chanson et elle colle très bien avec l'histoire qui me trottait dans la tête. J'espère que vous apprécierez. _

_Je ne précise pas le narrateur… je le laisse à votre imagination. Alors à votre avis, qui parle ? _

_Bonne lecture._

High

Combien de mois, combien d'années ?

Dis-moi Kanon, combien de ces instants précieux volés au quotidien et que tu regrettes amèrement aujourd'hui ?

Tu peux relever les yeux fièrement, tu peux fuir aussi loin que tu le souhaites… tu ne seras jamais assez rapide pour m'échapper.

Ô Kanon, tu n'as donc pas compris ? Le temps s'écoule comme du sable entre tes mains, mais dis-moi, ce sable qui s'écoule, même si tu le remets sur la plage… reviens-t-il exactement au même endroit ?

Ne baisse pas la tête, Chevalier… ne baisse pas les bras.

Au contraire, sois fier et bats-toi !

Si tu restes là, inerte à attendre que quelque chose se passe… c'est ta vie qui passera… et tu ne la verras pas passer.

Je connais ta vie, et je connais tes mensonges. Tu peux mentir à tous mais pas à moi.

Lorsque tu serres les poings, lorsque tu maudis ton frère… Tu sonnes faux à mes oreilles, même toi, dans le fond tu n'y crois pas.

Mais tu connais ton texte, n'est-ce pas Kanon ? Tu connais ton texte par cœur. Et tu le récites, des heures entières, à haute voix.

Regarde autour de toi, Gémeaux… regarde ! La place est vide. Il n'y a personne. Alors dis-moi Kanon, qui donc cherches-tu à convaincre… si ce n'est toi ?

Moi je le connais ton cœur. Et je connais tes rêves…

Et quand tu rêves Kanon, tu voles haut dans le ciel, si haut et si loin.

Quand tu rêves Kanon, ton âme dépasse le niveau de la mer, elle vole vers le ciel et je sais… Oui je sais que tu te demandes si c'est le même ciel qu'autrefois… Si cette étoile, lorsqu'il lève les yeux, lui aussi il la voit… Et s'il pense à toi…

Seras-tu jamais capable de l'admettre ?

Je connais ton regard, chevalier, lorsque tu te vois par inadvertance dans une glace. Ce regard de dégoût, ce geste de rejet qui finit immanquablement avec un miroir brisé… avant qu'il ne reflète tes larmes.

Un jour même, tu as remis ta tenue… cette même tenue que vous aviez tous deux… et tu t'es regardé, cherchant à te persuader que c'était lui que tu voyais dans la glace. Et tu lui as parlé ce jour là Kanon… et tes mots, tes appels à l'aide… sonnaient vrais à mes oreilles. Et ce jour là, Kanon, ce n'est pas le miroir qui s'est brisé.

Vole Kanon, vole… il n'y a que dans tes rêves que tu arrives ainsi à voler. Vole et vois… il y a des tas de chemins dans ce monde. Certains ne t'emmènent nulle part… mais d'autres, te ramènent chez toi.

Et si tu les prends, Kanon… sache que la route sera longue, mais plus que jamais… tu seras digne d'y arriver.

C'est le chemin de l'amour. Parsemé d'embuches, de pièges et d'obstacles, tu auras à te battre pour prouver ta loyauté. Mais tu n'auras d'adversaires autres que toi-même, et ce dragon qui te fera face plus d'une fois… je sais que tu sauras le terrasser.

Vole Kanon, vole… il n'y a que dans tes rêves que tu arrives ainsi à voler. Vole et vois… il y a des tas de chemins dans ce monde. Certains ne t'emmèneront nulle part… mais celui que tu prendras, te ramènera chez toi.

…..

_Il y a des leçons qu'on n'oublie pas. _

_Un jour, son maître lui avait dit : _

_- Prends une assiette et jette là par terre _

_Surpris, il s'était néanmoins exécuté. _

_- S'est-elle brisée ? _

_- Oui _

_- Maintenant demande lui pardon. _

_- Pardon _

_- Est-elle redevenue comme avant ? _

_- Non _

_- N'oublie jamais ça… _

Debout sur le bord de la falaise, le regard perdu dans le vide de l'océan, Saga sentait son cœur se tordre. Combien de mois, combien d'années ? Il le savait exactement. Il n'avait jamais cessé de compter.

Une larme vint se perdre…

- Kanon, je suis tellement désolé…


End file.
